


Feuer im Wald

by DieLadi



Category: Fewjar (Band)
Genre: Fire, Jealousy, Love, M/M, intend murder-suicide
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Scheiße... is verdammt heiß hier...





	Feuer im Wald

Als Jako erwachte, schmerzte sein ganzer Körper.  
Wobei erwachen das falsche Wort war.  
Es war eher ein hinüber gleiten aus der tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit in einen schmerzerfüllten Dämmerzustand.  
Seine Arme, seine Schultern, seine Handgelenke brannten wie Feuer.  
Er versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen. Es gelang halbwegs. Er sah nach oben und stellte fest, dass... er mit seinen Händen... an ein Seil gefesselt war... und das Seil war an einem Haken in der Decke befestigt... Wo war er überhaupt... ach ja, die kleine Wanderhütte im Wald... Felix hatte ihn hierher gebracht.  
Felix.  
Wo war Felix eigentlich?  
Seine Augen suchten...  
Felix stand vor ihm.  
Sah ihn an.  
Mit dunklem, kaltem Blick.  
Jakos Verstand vermochte nicht zu erfassen, was hier geschah.  
Deshalb entschied er sich, wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit hinabzugleiten.

Ein kurzer, scharfer, irrsinniger Schmerz hinderte ihn daran.  
Und ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei.  
Augenblicklich war Jako hell wach, ein paar Sekunden später begriff er, dass der Schrei aus seinem eigenen Mund gekommen war. Er selber hatte geschrien...  
Er rang nach Luft und öffnete die Augen.  
Felix stand vor ihm. Ja. Das war real.  
Und Felix hielt eine Peitsche in der Hand.

„Fe...Felix...?“  
„Hallo Jako. Ich sehe, du bist wach. Gut.“  
Felix Stimme klang kalt und bedrohlich.  
„Felix...was tust du...? Was soll das...?“  
Felix lachte. Ein unfrohes, böses Lachen.  
„Was das soll? Jako, ich liebe dich über alle Maßen, aber du hast mich betrogen, immer und immer wieder. Heute ist Schluss damit. Heute werde ich dem ein Ende machen. Ich werde dich strafen. Und dann allem ein Ende machen.“  
So kalt. Diese Stimme klang so kalt. Sein Felix, der sonst so warmherzig war, der ihn  auf Händen trug... wo war der geblieben...?

„Felix... ich habe nicht...“  
„Schnauze!“  
Gott, dieser Ton... Felix hatte noch nie... Oh mein Gott.  
Es klatschte laut. Felix hatte ihn geohrfeigt.  
„Willst du auch noch lügen?“  
Jako wimmerte. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.  
Leise hauchte er:  
„Nein.“  
Was hatte es auch für einen Zweck.  
Felix hatte Recht. Und er schien genau Bescheid zu wissen.  
Es hatte keinen Sinn, es abstreiten zu wollen.  
„Willst du lügen...?“, schrie Felix ihn an.  
Jako schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein Felix. Aber... es tut mir endlos leid. Ich liebe dich.“

Er sah, wie Felix die Augen schloss.  
„Ich dich auch Jako. Deswegen hat jedes einzelne verfickte mal so weh getan, wenn du dich durch andere Betten gevögelt hast... verdammt, du Idiot, ich kenne dich so lange, wir sind seit ewigen Zeiten befreundet, seit fünf Jahren ein Paar. Ich sehe dir auf drei Meilen gegen den Wind an, wenn du Scheiße gebaut hast!“  
Felix redete sich in Rage.  
„Und ich sehe dir an, wenn du Sex hattest... Hast du echt geglaubt, es vor mir verbergen zu können?“  
Jako weinte nun hemmungslos.  
„Jako, es hat jedes mal so unendlich wehgetan. Und jetzt werde ich dir wehtun.“   
Felix ließ die Peitsche einmal durch die Luft sausen.  
Das Geräusch allein machte Jako Angst.

Felix bewegte sich. Er stand nun schräg hinter Jako. Der spürte, wie ihm die Boxer nach unten gestreift wurde. Das letzte Kleidungsstück, dass er offenbar noch trug...  
Und dann schlug Felix zu.  
Jako schrie.  
Peitschenhieb um Peitschenhieb traf auf seinen bloßen Hintern. Es schmerzte höllisch.  
Es war so entsetzlich, so furchtbar – doch tief in sich drin glaubte Jako, es irgendwie verdient zu haben.   
Ja, er hatte Felix immer und immer wieder betrogen. Immer und immer wieder wehgetan.  
Also würde er die Bestrafung aushalten müssen.  
Er ertrug die Schläge. Ertrug die Schmerzen. Ertrug seine eigenen, verzweifelten, schmerzerfüllten Schreie.

Was er nicht ertrug, war Felix' kaltes, emotionsloses Gesicht, das er zu sehen bekam, als er den Kopf zur Seite wendete.  
Das war zu viel.   
Sein Geist gab auf.  
Er versank trotz der Hiebe, trotz der Schmerzen in Bewusstlosigkeit.

Als er wieder erwachte, war er nicht mehr an dem Haken befestigt. Er lag mit gespreizten Beinen auf dem Bett, das in der Hütte stand. Die Hände waren jetzt  ans Bett gefesselt, die Füße auch, wie er feststellte.  
Felix stand vor ihm.  
„Felix... Felix, ist es vorbei?“, flüsterte er.  
Felix wandte sich ab.  
„Ja“, sagte er. „Es ist vorbei. Jedenfalls bald.“  
Jako schluckte. Was sollte das heißen?  
Er verstand nicht...

„Felix...?“  
Felix war dabei, sich zu entkleiden.  
„Was tust du...?“  
„Wonach sieht es denn aus?“  
Felix warf Shirt und Hose achtlos weg.  
Schließlich stand er nackt im Raum. Normalerweise hätte der Anblick Jako umgehauen... Felix war verflucht sexy.  
Aber jetzt...  
Das alles machte ihm nur noch mehr Angst.

Felix nahm aus einer Ecke des Raumes eine Art Kanister. Und begann eine stark riechende Flüssigkeit im Raume zu verteilen.  
Panik stieg in Jako auf.  
„Scheiße..  Felix... Felix! Was tust du!“  
Felix drehte sich mit einem Ruck um.

„Ich werde ein Ende machen. Hab ich doch gesagt. Ich werde dich ein letztes mal ficken, Jako, dir die Seele aus dem Leib ficken, und danach zünde ich hier alles an. Du hast unsere Liebe mit Füßen getreten. Hast mein Leben ruiniert. Jetzt mache ich Schluss. Und du kennst mich doch, und weißt, dass ich keine halben Sachen mache.“  
Scheiße.  
Oh Mein Gott Scheiße.  
Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße.  
Felix meinte das Ernst.

Oh ja, das tat er, denn obwohl Jako Anfangs versuchte, sich zu wehren (keine Chance, mit gefesselten Gliedmaßen...), brachte Felix ihn... zum Stöhnen... zum Schreien, aber diesmal nicht vor Schmerz...brachte ihn zum Orgasmus... der gleichzeitig über sie beide hinweg rollte.  
Jako hasste sich dafür.

Er HASSTE sich dafür.

Und Schließlich...  
Scheiße. Felix meinte das tatsächlich ernst.  
Er schloss die Tür der Hütte, warf den Schlüssel aus dem Fenster, schloss das Fenster und … warf ein brennendes Streichholz.  
Dann legte er sich zu Jako aufs Bett.  
Als die ersten Flammen züngelten schrie Jako wieder.  
Diesmal vor Panik, hemmungsloser Angst.  
Er wollte nicht sterben, noch nicht, und schon gar nicht so.

„Felix, Bitte! Felix! Hiiilfeee! Hiiiiiiillffeeeee!“  
Es hatte keinen  Sinn.   
Hier im Wald würde ihn niemand hören.   
Im Wald, und mitten in der Nacht.

War es die Erkenntnis, dass die Lage ausweglos war?  
Dass Schreien und Bitten und Verzweifeln nichts daran ändern würden?  
Jedenfalls überkam in jetzt die kalte Wut.

„Felix!“ schrie er. Aber diesmal nicht verängstigt, sondern voller Zorn. Felix sah ihn  überrascht an.  
„Du verfluchtes Arschloch! Weißt du denn, warum? Warum ich alles gevögelt habe, was die Kniescheiben vorne hatte? Nein? Ich finde aber, du solltest es wissen!“  
Klatsch!  
Felix hatte ihn erneut geohrfeigt.  
Jako ließ sich nicht beirren. Rauch stieg ihm in den Hals, er hustete.

„Ich habe dich geliebt und tue es immer noch. Ich war dir treu. Vier ganze Jahre war ich dir treu und habe deine verfluchte Eifersucht ertragen! Deine Wutanfälle, deine Schimpftiraden! Deine  Verdächtigungen! Wenn ich zu irgendwem nett war, wenn ich den Nachbarn gegrüßt habe, wenn ich der Kassiererin im Supermarkt einfach nur freundlich Guten Morgen gewünscht habe! Vier verdammte, verfickte, verliebte Jahre!“  
Er hustete erneut.  
„Und dann kam irgendwann der Tag, wo ich genug hatte. Wo mich ein Fan angegraben hat. Wo ich gedacht habe, scheiße, Felix beschimpft mich sowieso, egal was ich tue, er glaubt mir kein Wort, also kann ich auch genauso gut machen! Und dann bin ich mit ihm ins Bett und ich habe es genossen, ja verdammt, genossen, dass deine Scheiß Eifersucht endlich mal recht hat!“  
Jako bekam kaum noch Luft.

Felix auch nicht.  
Der Rauch machte auch ihm zu schaffen.  
Er hatte vorher darüber nachgedacht, woran sie wohl sterben würden.  
An den Flammen oder an einer Rauchvergiftung.  
Es war ihm egal.  
Hauptsache gemeinsam mit Jako.

Er hörte Jakos Worte.   
Jakos Stimme, die nicht mehr angstvoll klang, sondern wütend.  
Endlos wütend.  
Und langsam drang der Sinn hinter Jakos Worten in sein Hirn.

Und plötzlich verstand er.  
Scheiße.  
Er selber war Schuld.  
Scheiße.  
Was tat er hier eigentlich?

Wie von Sinnen sprang er auf, versuchte Jakos Fesseln zu lösen.  
Es ging nicht.  
Er sprintete durch das Zimmer, suchte in dem Schrank nach dem Taschenmesser... fand es...   
Es gelang ihm irgendwie, die Seile durch zu schneiden... aber das dauerte, inzwischen stand hier alles in Flammen.  
Jako war nicht mehr bei Sinnen.  
„Scheiße... ziemlich heiß hier...“, stöhnte er und versank in Ohnmacht.  
Felix nahm ihn auf die Arme. Trug ihn zur Tür.  
Über ihnen brach ein glühender Balken zusammen.  
Traf Jakos rechte Seite, seine Hüfte, sein Bein...  
Felix' Schulter und Arm trugen Brandwunden davon...

Er schaffte es irgendwie, Jako ins Freie zu bekommen. Lief ein paar Meter in den Wald.  
Dort brach er zusammen und schrie seine ganze verdammte Verzweiflung in den Nachthimmel.

 

Fünf Jahre später.  
Jako stützte sich auf seine Krücke, während er vor dem Gebäude  darauf wartete, dass Felix kam.  
Felix, sein Mann.  
Da kam er.  
„Jako!“ Er lächelte erfreut.  
„Jako, sie hat gemeint, ich hätte es jetzt im Griff!“   
Felix strahlte. Es war die er-wusste-nicht-wievielte Stunde bei seiner Psychologin gewesen, die ihm half, die verdammte Eifersucht zu bekämpfen.  
„Sie hat gesagt, ich soll es nie aus den Augen verlieren. Weiterhin in die Selbsthilfegruppe gehen. Und ihre Nummer niemals wegwerfen. Aber ich wäre an einem Punkt, wo... meine Eifersucht im Griff wäre. Nicht mehr größer als bei jedem anderen Menschen auch.“  
Jako küsste ihn sanft.  
Er selber würde länger brauchen.  
Seine Angst zu bekämpfen.  
Seine Angst vor Feuer, die er seit jener Nacht hatte. Zu Anfang hatte ihn die kleinste Kerzenflamme in Panik versetzt.

Angst vor Felix hatte er seltsamerweise nicht gehabt.Trotz alledem...  
Felix hatte ihm damals schlimmes angetan, aber schlussendlich... hatte er ihn gerettet...  
Sie hatten nie jemandem verraten, was in jener Nacht geschehen war.

Sie hatten zusammengehalten. Es gemeinsam geschafft.

Jako küsste Felix erneut.  
„Ich liebe Dich Felix Denzer.“  
„Und ich liebe Dich, Jakob Denzer.“  
Sie hielten sich ganz fest.  
„Puh...“, sagte Jako, „ziemlich heiß hier.“

Diesmal kam die Hitze aus ihrem Inneren.


End file.
